Fishing Rod
Fishing Rods can be crafted using Sticks and String. It can be used by right-clicking the water. The fishing rod had no use until the 2010 Halloween Update (Minecraft Alpha 1.3.1). So far its primary role is to catch raw fish from any body of water such as small rivers or the vast Ocean Biomes. Another useful quality is that can be combined with a carrot to make a carrot on a stick as a way to steer while riding a pig. Using Players can cast the line using the right mouse button. Right-clicking again will reel the line in. The rod can be cast and reeled in 33 times before it will break. Casting it in water and reeling it up without a catch or reeling it up before it reaches its destination does not reduce its durability. The line will "break" in automatically if the player wanders more than 34 blocks away from the place the bobber is stuck in. If the line is cast in any sort of water, whether the player made or naturally formed, after a while, the bobber on the end of the line will sink briefly before bobbing back up to the surface and will play the splash sound. The line must be reeled in at that precise moment otherwise the catch will escape. The line can be left there to wait for another catch opportunity as long as needed. If successful, a Raw Fish will fly out of the water and land somewhere around the fisher, although it can sometimes fly over the player's head and land far behind them.While you're waiting, bubbles can be seen closing in on the rod, which probably shows the fish coming. Other uses for the fishing rod include pulling in mobs closer to the player, pulling minecarts, and guiding a pig. It is especially helpful for mobs at a moderate distance from the player or for pulling ghasts closer so you can more easily defeat them. Crafting |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-9= }} In Crafting An unused Fishing Rod can be combined with a Carrot to create a Carrot on a Stick. Enchanting You can enchant a fishing rod as of Minecraft version 1.7. The current enchantments include: 1. Luck of the Sea- This enchantment makes it more likely that you will get a rare fishing item, such as a saddle or name tag, as opposed to a normal fish. Luck of the Sea has Three levels; Luck of the Sea I, Luck of the Sea II, and Luck of the Sea III. 2. Lure- This enchantment makes it easier to catch fish (less wait time before the next bite). It can be thought of like this: It makes the rod more attractive to fish, therefore making them bite more often. Lure has Three levels; Lure I, Lure II, and Lure III. 3. Unbreaking- Unbreaking can also be added to fishing rods, then making the fishing rod lose durability much slower. Unbreaking has Three levels; Unbreaking I, Unbreaking II, and Unbreaking III. Trivia *You can kill using the fishing rod by right-clicking with the target in the path of the hook. This will do a half-heart of damage to the player, as well as inflicting knockback. *You can find items besides fish when fishing. The current possible items include Fish, Salmon, Pufferfish, Saddles, Name Tags, and much more! *You can fish underwater. *You can fish in Rain/Storms. Fishing Rod Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Fish Category:Items that are not Stackable